Things Happen
by Lynne Lee
Summary: Jack and Audrey story. I'm not good at summeries.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or it's characters.

Jack saw Tony and walked over to him. "I have some place I need to go. I need you to go to CTU and head up the investigation," Jack said.

"Jack that's not a good idea. You know my history there," Tony replied. He was starting to think that Jack was crazy. Driscoll would never go for that.

"Listen all I have to do is make a phone call and you're back in. You've done a lot today. You Saved my life and Audrey's. I need you to do this," Jack said.

"All right I'll do it," Tony said. He walked over to the car.

After Tony had left Jack got in his car. He was still waiting for Audrey to call. He couldn't wait for them two to be alone. But right now he had to focus on finding out who's responsible for the attacks. Jack was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"Hello," Jack said.

"Jack it's Audrey. Paul is staying at the Westmore hotel in room 408. I'm on my way over there now," Audrey said.

"Audrey no. It's not safe for you to be there alone. Paul may have had something to do with you and your father's kidnaping. I don't want you going there," Jack replied. He couldn't let Audrey put herself in danger. If she was hurt he'd never forgive himself.

"Jack it's the only way to keep him there. He knows I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to go," Audrey said and hung up. She knew Jack was worried about her but Paul would leave if she didn't show up. Plus, Paul was her husband. He'd never hurt her. He couldn't have had anything to do with their kidnapping or the attacks today.

Damit. How could Audrey not listen to him. What if she got hurt. He had to call Erin and let her know what was going on. She would have to let Audrey's father know. He knew that wouldn't be a pretty conversation. Jack dialed the number to CTU.

"Jack what's up?" Curtis asked.

"Listen I need to talk to Driscoll," Jack said in an urgent voice. He didn't have much time. He had to hurry up and get to Paul's. Audrey was probably there by now.

"What is Jack?" Erin asked.

"I found out where Paul's staying. Audrey is on her way there now," Jack said.

"What do you mean Audrey is on her way there. Do you know how pissed Jim is going to be when he finds out?" Erin said. She was not loking forward to telling Jim this.

"I tried to stop her. I told her not to go. She wouldn't listen. I was going to tell her again, but she hung up," Jack replied.

"How far away are you?" Erin asked.

"About twenty minutes," Jack replied.

"well get there as soon as you can. I'm going to try and find a way to tell Jim this without him getting mad," Erin hung up and walked to her office. How the hell was she going to tell Jim this. He'd be pissed. He told her he didn't want Audrey in any danger and as of right now Paul was dangerous. His name was on the lease for the building where the terrorist attacks were planned.

Audrey pulled up at the Westmore hotel. She got out of her car and entered the building. She had a bad feeling nut she shrugged it off. She knocked on Paul's door.

"Audrey I'm glad you came. I thought maybe you weren't coming," Paul said looking at Audrey. She's been through a lot today, but she still looked hot as ever.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Audrey said smiling at Paul. She needed to make this as convincing as possible until Jack got here. She couldn't let Paul know they thought he had something to do with the attacks.

"Well why don't we sit down and talk I got your favorite Champaign," Paul said leading Audrey to the couch. Audrey saw two glasses already poured on the table in front of the couch. She sat down and Paul sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He's been waiting for this for a long time.

"Paul I just want to talk," Audrey said. She felt Paul hold her closer and tighter. Maybe Jack wa right. Maybe she shouldn't have come here.

"Audrey, I know you want to do more than talking. I heard your voice on the phone. That wasn't the I just want to talk voice. Maybe we should take this into the bedroom," Paul said. He leaned over to kiss Audrey and was surprised when she slapped him.

"I don't want to sleep with you," Audrey said. "I just came here to talk." Audrey got off the couch and walked over to the window.

"I don't think that's what you came here to do. You haven't said on eword about the marriage. What's going on Audrey?" Paul asked angrily.

"Nothing," Audrey replied in a shaky voice. She'd never seen Paul this angry or heard his voice in that tone. Audrey ran to the door, but Paul grabbed her by her wrists and slammed her up against the wall.

"The hell there isn't. Tell me why you're really here and don't lie this time," Paul yelled holding Audrey's wrists tighter.

"Paul please," Audrey pleaded. She felt tears roll down her cheek. He's never done anything like this before. He's never hurt her before.

"Damit Audrey tell me," Paul said. Audrey didn't say anythig. He slapped her hard across the face and then trew her to the floor. First he kicked her in the stomache.

"Paul nothing is going on. Please stop," Audrey pleaded. She was crying harder. She couldn't believe Paul was doing this to her. He was supposed to love her.

"I know you're lying now tell me what you know," Paul said. Audrey still didn't say anything. Paul punched Audrey around her upper cheek.

"Do you think I'm playing?" Paul asked. He heard a noise behind him and turned to look. He saw Jack standing there with a gun. Move away from her or I'll shoot you," Jack yelled. Paul moved away from Audrey. Jack looked at Audrey. He saw the bruises Paul had inflicted on her. He saw the blood on her cheek.

"You bastard," Jack yelled. He walked over to Paul and started beating the hell out of him. Jack threw Paul on a chair and tied him up. Then Jack went over to Audrey.

"Baby are you okay?" Jack asked. He saw Audrey's tear stained face. He slowly wiped away her tears and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm fine now. Jack, I love you," Audrey said.

"I love you to," Jack said. He kissed Audrey on her forehead.

"Everything is going to be okay Audrey. We're going to take you back to CTU and get you looked at. Curtis take Paul. I'll take Audrey back," Jack ordered. After Curtis left the room with Paul Jack pulled Audrey into his arms.

"What did he do to you?" Jack asked. He was scared to know. He was supposed to protect Audrey and keep her safe. And now she was hurt and bruised.

"Can we talk about this later? I just want to get out of here," Audrey said softly.

"Okay baby. We'll go to CTU now," Jack said. He kissed Audrey gently on the lips and helped her walk to his car.

Erin saw Jim walk in her office. She knew she had to tell him now. Jack had called and said he was on his way with Audrey. He said she was hurt badly and would need medical attention.

"Jim we need to talk," Erin said. Jim sat down and patiently waited for Erin to speak.

"Audrey went to Paul's. She thought it'd be a good idea because Paul would've left if she didn't show up. I got a call from Jack. Audrey was hurt pretty bad. He said that she'd need medical attention," Erin said. She saw the anger and the worry in Jim's eyes.

"When did you find this out?" Jim asked.

"About forty minutes ago," Erin replied.

"You found this out forty minutes ago and you're just telling me now. I could've stopped her from going and she wouldn't of been hurt. Erin how could you withhold this information from me?" Jim yelled pissed as hell. His baby was hurt and it could've been prevented.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but we were busy working on finding who's responsible for today's attacks," Erin replied.

"That's not more important than my daughter. If anything happens to her I'll call for a replacement," Jim yelled and stormed out. He was going to wait for Audrey to get here. She had to be okay. If she wasn't Paul would be a dead man.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Erin walked up to Jim. She knew he was mad at her. It just wasn't a good idea for him to wait down here. If he saw them bringing in Paul who knew what he would do.

"Maybe you should wait in my office," Erin suggested.

"Fine. But I want to know as soon as Paul or Audrey get here. I need to talk to both of them," Jim replied.

Jim was in her office. Erin's phone went off. She sat down in her seat and answered it.

"Erin, it's Jack. I'm on my way. We'll be there in five minutes," Jack said. He looked over at Audrey. She seemed distant. Like something was bothering her.

"Jim's waiting for Audrey and Paul. He wants to talk to them both. Is Paul with you guys?" Erin asked. She saw Jim look up.

"No. He's with Curtis," Jack replied.

"Alright. We're waiting in my office for you so call me when you get here," Erin said. Jack clicked off his phone and looked at Audrey again. She still had that look in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Jack asked sincerely. He was worried about her. She hadn't said much the whole ride. They still had a few minutes till they got back to CTU.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Audrey said softly. She looked up at Jack. He was worried about her. She could tell. She was just thinking about Paul and how he could do that to her. She was glad when Jack had come and beat up Paul. She knew she shouldn't feel happy about that, but she was.

"Please tell me. I'm worried about you," Jack said. Audrey leaned up and kissed Jack. Jack slipped his tongue in her mouth. He loved her so much. He never wanted to lose her.

"I was just thinking about Paul and everything that's happened today," Audrey told him. She saw him soften a little when she opened up to him. She smiled softly at him. Jack put his arms around her tighter and kissed her gently on the lips. Audrey moaned and Jack slipped his tongue in her mouth again. Audrey moved closer to him. She loved being in his arms and the warmth she felt when she wa sin them. The car stopped so Audrey and Jack pulled away.

They got out of the car. Jack saw Curtis pulling Paul into the building. He hoped he didn't have to be in the same room with Audrey's father and Paul. Jack pulled out his phone.

"What is it?" Erin asked when she answered.

"Audrey and I are here. So is Paul," Jack said. Jack hung up the phone and walked in with Audrey.

"Who was that?" Jim asked.

"Jack. Audrey and Paul are here. I'm going with Curtis and we're going to put him in interrogation. Did you want to come?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, but I want to see my daughter first," Jim said. He headed over to where he was told Audrey was. He was about to walk in, but he saw Jack in there holding her. Then Jack kissed Audrey and she didn't pull away. How long had this been going on. Jack thought angered. How could Jack be with his daughter. She deserved better. Jim opened the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jim yelled. Jack and Audrey pulled away. Audrey saw the angry look on her father's face. She still hadn't told him. Audrey didn't answer. She didn't know what to tell him and how to tell him.

"I want to know why the hell you're with my daughter and how long you two have hid this," Jim said angrily.

"We're together because we want to be. And how long Jack and I have been together is none of your business. If I wanted to tell you I would've," Audrey replied. She hated how he just demanded an explanation. He had no right.

"It is my business. You deserve better. Maybe Paul found out. Maybe that's why he did this to you. I can't blame him for being mad. Finding out his wife was with another man. Didn't even tell him leaving him to find out himself," Jim said. He saw the shock on Audrey's face. Jack was glaring at him.

"Paul didn't know. He knew that I had set him up and that's why he did this to me. But I guess you wouldn't believe that. He is always the person your standing up for. Our marriage is falling apart and you blame it on me. Why don't you go visit him and tell him how proud you are of him,"  
Audrey yelled. Jack saw the tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him. She was so glad he was in here with her.

"I don't want you two seeing each other. Now I'm going to see Paul and apologize for your actions," Jim said. He looked back after he closed the door. He saw Audrey crying. He knew he had hurt her. He would talk to her later and apologize. Right now he had to hurt Paul.

"Audrey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you here," Jack said. Audrey lifted her head to look into his eyes. She saw the apologetic look in his eyes. She knew he felt bad.

"Jack it's not your fault. I didn't stop you. I'm not mad or upset with you. Now we don't have to sneak around. I just wanted to be with you and have to hide it and now I don't have to," Audrey said. She leaned up and kissed Jack. She saw some one walk in.

"I have to check out Miss Raines now," the person said. Jack nodded his head and left the room. He looked at Audrey. He hoped she wa okay after everything that's happened.

Jim walked into interrogation. He asked everyone to leave him alone. He saw Paul sitting there looking pathetic.

"You hurt my daughter. What the hell were you thinking touching her. I told you if you ever hurt her I'd kill you," Jim said.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. I knew she had set me up and I didn't think. I'm sorry," Paul said. Jim walked over to Paul grabbed him by his collar and threw him up against the wall. He put his hands around Paul's throat and started choking him.

"You pathetic piece of scum. You don't deserve to live after what you did to my daughter. If you ever touch her in any way, I swear I'll kill you myself. I don't want you near her. And you dam well are giving her the divorce she wants," Jim yelled. He let go of Paul and walked out. He went back to where Audrey was. He shouldn't have said those things to her. He hated it, but he couldn't ban her from seeing Jack. Jim walked in and Audrey looked up. Jack was sitting next to her in a chair.

"Can you give me and Audrey a minute?" Jim asked. He looked at Audrey. You could tell she had been crying. She also looked weak and scared. She's been through a lot today. Jack looked at Audrey and she nodded. Jack go up and left them alone.

"I'm staying with Jack. You can't stop me from seeing him," Audrey said.

"I know. I'm sorry I said those things to you. I was just surprised that you and Jack were together and I didn't know. I'm not proud at Paul and I don;t blame you for the marriage not working. I didn't apologize to him. He doesn't deserve and apology or to live," Jim said. Audrey looked up at him. She gave him a small smile. Jim hugged his daughter.

"I love you more than anything in this world and I'd do anything to protect you. You know that right?" Jim asked and pulled away to look at Audrey.

"I know. I love you to," Audrey said. Today was on eof the worst but some things were getting better.

"I still want to talk to you and Jack later," Jim said. He hugged Audrey again and then left. Now he had to talk to Erin.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do we do next?" Jim asked Erin. He sat down in a seat in front of her.

"We question Paul and see if he knows anything. Right now he's our only lead and if he knows something, we need to find out what," Erin replied shortly. She looked at her watch. She wanted to go check up on her daughter and see how she was doing.

"If Paul is involved with what happened today or knows something about it, he isn't going to give that information up, not easily anyway," Jim said. He knew Paul well. If Paul knew something, he wasn't going to tell them. No matter what they did.

"That's why I want Jack to interrogate him. If Paul is involved, Jack can get it out of him. It's what he's good at," Erin answered. She knew that Jack was the only one who could get Paul to talk. She hated to admit it, but she needed him here today.

"Does he know this," Jim asked. He knew Jack's past and he knew Audrey didn't know much about. He didn't need Audrey involved in this anymore than she was. He knew Jack's idea of getting information and he also knew that Audrey still cared about Paul despite what he did to her.

"I planned on telling him after you left," Erin replied.

"Well I'll go tell him you want to see him," Jim said.

* * *

"You okay?" Jack asked. She looked like she was deep in thought. He was really worried about her. She's been through a lot today. He just hoped that she wouldn't have to go through anything else. She didn't need it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack. I'm glad you're here right now," Audrey replied. She walked over and hugged him. She really was glad that he was there. He made her feel so much better and always kept her mind off of the things she didn't want to think about.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Jack asked. He pulled back from Audrey a little and looked at her.

"My father wants to talk to us," Audrey said.

"Did he say what about?" Jack asked. Though he already had a pretty good idea of what it was about. He knew her father wasn't happy about the fact that they're seeing each other and kept it hidden from him. He was just surprised that her father didn't find out about them sooner.

"No, but I'm sure it's about us not saying anything to him," Audrey said. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw her father walk in.

"Jack, Erin wants to talk to you," Jim said.

"I'll talk to you later," Jack told Audrey. She smiled at him and watched him leave. She loved him so much.

"I still don't like the idea of you and Jack together. And the fact that you didn't tell me makes it worse," Jim said to his daughter.

"I know, but I really love him and I knew you wouldn't be okay with me seeing Jack," Audrey replied. He just wouldn't give up on her and Jack today. They had more important things to worry about than her and Jack.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know his past. I know things about him that you don't Audrey. You may not see it now, but there is a side of him you don't know, that you haven't seen yet. And I'm afraid that when you do see it, you'll get hurt. I just don't want that to happen. I care about you too much," Jim said. He sat down next to Audrey.

"I know what I'm doing. Jack has already told me about his past. I'm not going to get hurt. Jack would never do anything to hurt me. He's not like that anymore," Audrey replied. She hated how he always did this. He did the same thing before she married Paul. She knew what she was doing.

"Erin is having Jack interrogate Paul, Audrey. If Paul doesn't cooperate, what do you think he's going to do? He's going to do his job, what he's good at," Jim said. He was hoping that she would realize that Jack isn't different. That he hasn't changed. It may seem like it, but he'll always be the same.

"I don't need to listen to this," Audrey said and left. Her father was really pissing her off again. He just needed to stay out of her life and leave her alone. She wasn't a kid anymore. He had no right to question her and try to talk her out of being with Jack.

"What is your involvement in today's attacks?" Jack asked when he got inside the room. He looked at Paul, still pissed about what he and done to Audrey. He didn't know what Erin was thinking having him interrogate Paul. He knew he'd hurt him. Jack looked at the glass not knowing that Audrey was watching him interrogate Paul from the other side.

"What is your reason for sleeping with my wife? Just because she's easy," Paul said. He could see that Jack was getting angry.

"What is your involvement in today's attacks?" Jack asked again.

"Nothing. I had nothing to do with anything that happened today," Paul said cockily. He really didn't have anything to do with today's attacks.

"I know you were involved. We saw the documents saying that you r company owns the building that the terrorists used today to kidnap Audrey and her father," Jack said. He saw Paul smile. Paul was really starting to piss him off.

"We'll my company doesn't. Those documents are wrong," Paul said. Jack knew what he had to do. Paul wasn't talking and they were running out of time. Paul was the only lead right now and he needed to know what Paul knew. He could tell that Paul was holding something back. Erin told him to do what ever he had to to get the information. And that was what he would have to do.

TBC…


	4. Chapter Four

Audrey was watching the interrogation. Jack didn't know she was there. But she wanted to know if Paul really was involved in today's attacks. She didn't believe he was that type of person, but she did see the proof. And it was Paul's signature on the documents. She just hoped that Jack wouldn't hurt him. She knew Jack, but she didn't really know much about his past. She could tell that Jack was getting even angrier when Paul wouldn't talk. But Paul was like that whether he was guilty or not. He was real arrogant and stubborn. She hated that about him.

Jack knew he shouldn't be the one to question Paul. Every second he looked at that smug smile on his face he wanted to beat him till was no life left in him. But he couldn't do that. He knew Audrey would be upset if he hurt Paul. Audrey was that type of person. She didn't like the people she cared about or used to care about being hurt. And if he was the one to hurt Paul, he knew she wouldn't forgive him.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What was your involvement in today's attacks?" Jack asked. He saw another smug smile appear on Paul's face and he knew he was about to lose it. He couldn't stand to sit here and look at the guy that had hurt Audrey.

"I told you, I had nothing to do with it. And what are you going to do. Hurt me? Cause we both know that Audrey wouldn't like that. You know her pretty well, don't you? How do you think she'd feel if you hurt me?" Paul fired. He knew this was pissing Jack off. He also knew that if he kept this up enough, Audrey would see that Jack really hadn't changed. And he wouldn't have to worry about Jack being in the way if him getting Audrey back. He still couldn't see what Audrey saw in him. Especially with his history and past. He seemed like a real jerk. And Audrey didn't need to be with someone like him. He'd hurt her. Jack was the type of person to put his job before anything, even the people he loved. He read about his past. He knew all there was to know about Jack.

Jack kicked the chair that was in front of Paul and walked out. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be in there without hurting Paul. And if he hurt Paul, he knew it'd end up hurting Audrey. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He loved her. He saw Audrey standing by the mirror watching. She looked at him and walked over to him. He couldn't read the expression on her face. He couldn't tell this was good or bad until she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you for not hurting him. I knew you wouldn't, but thanks," Audrey said softly. She pulled back and looked at Jack. She could tell it was hard for him not to hurt Paul.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't. I just couldn't do that to you," Jack replied. He and Audrey walked out of the room. Erin was standing there about to walk in.

"What did you find out?" Erin asked. That was a quick interrogation. That wasn't like Jack. He liked to make things slow ands painful whenever people didn't corporate.

"Nothing. I can't interrogate Paul with a clear mind. You need to get someone else to do it," Jack answered. He knew Erin wouldn't be happy, but he wasn't going to hurt Audrey. He wasn't going to go back to his old past and lose the one person he loved more than anything. Audrey had changed him for the better. And he was happy.

"That wasn't what we discussed. I told you to do whatever it takes," Erin yelled. She didn't notice Jim was behind her.

"Jack said he wouldn't be able to do the interrogation without being biased. I think he made the right choice in leaving," Jim said. He saw the shocked look on Erin's face when he said that.

"I thought you would have been okay with Jack doing whatever it took. I mean, Paul did hurt your daughter," Erin tried to redeem herself by saying. She didn't think Jim would react like that.

"Well, my daughter wouldn't have been put at risk if you would have told me when you had found out she was going to see Paul herself. And I'm glad I had Jack to go in there and stop whatever was going on," Jim yelled. He saw Audrey's shock now. This was the first good thing he has said about Jack all day. He felt bad for acting the way he had. He could tell that Jack wouldn't hurt Audrey. He wouldn't hurt Paul, cause he knew it'd hurt Audrey. And respected Jack for that.

"well the I think Jack should go home. I don't think we'll need him anymore today," Erin replied.

"No, I think we do need him. And I think you need to put someone else in that room t interrogate Paul before he has more time to think of more excuses," Jim retorted and walked away. He felt better after telling Erin off. It was something he's wanted to do for a very long time.

TBC…


	5. Chapter Five

Erin went back to her office and called Curtis in. She wasn't liking Jack right now. She knew that putting him back to work here would only cause problems and him going against her orders. Just like old times. She was brought out of her thoughts when Curtis walked in.

"You wanted to see me," Curtis said. He sat down when Erin motioned for him to. He knew that she was on a war path now that Jack wouldn't interrogate Paul the way she wanted him to. This was probably about that.

"I want you to interrogate Paul and I want you to keep an eye on Jack. He's been a problem lately and I have a feeling that as long as Audrey and her father are, that's going to continue. And if you could find a way to get Audrey and her father to leave, that'd be great," Erin replied. She figured that Curtis of all people would do what she said. She never had a problem with him.

"Of course. No problem," Curtis answered. Curtis got up and left. He ran into Jack when he went back downstairs.

"Hey jack. I'd watch out for Erin and try not to piss her off," Curtis said. He could tell Jack was confused.

"Why? Did she say something?" Jack asked. He knew she probably did. And she probably had someone watching him to make sure he didn't go against her. He figured it was probably Sarah. From what Chloe told him and what he saw she seemed like Erin's little pet.

"She wants me to interrogate Paul. She also told me to keep an eye on you. She also wants to try to get Audrey and her father to leave. She thinks you're going against her because of Audrey mainly," Curtis answered. Jack didn't look happy, but he had a right to know. Without Jack they wouldn't have come this far.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'm going to fill Audrey and her father in. We still need them here. At least till the threats over. I just want to make sure they're still safe," Jack replied. He left to go find Audrey and her father. He figured it'd be better if they knew. He knew Erin. She'd do whatever she could to get wanted. She needed to stop focusing on him and do a better job of running this place. Most of the things that went wrong today and the reason Audrey was in danger was because she doesn't know how to run this place. He saw Audrey and her father. They were arguing about something. He really didn't want to interrupt, but they already saw him. Jack walked over to them.

"What do want Jack? I'm trying to talk to Audrey," Jim asked. He still didn't like the idea of Jack being with Audrey, but so far he was proving he wouldn't hurt her. Not intentionally anyway.

"Curtis just informed that Erin is trying to get you two to leave," Jack replied.

"Now why would she do that? She still needs us here," Jim said.

"She's not happy that I wouldn't interrogate Paul the way she wanted. She thinks that I'm going against her because you and Audrey are here. She's also having Curtis keep an eye out on me," Jack answered. He noticed that Jim wasn't happy. He knew he had a bad temper. Especially when people went behind his back.

"I'll have a talk with her. Keep an eye on Audrey," Jim replied. He wasn't happy the Erin was going behind his back. And she had no right to be mad at Jack. He's the reason that he and Audrey were still alive. He still felt he owed Jack his life for saving Audrey. He knew he did it because he loved her, but it still meant a lot that went with his better judgment than listening to Erin. Jim knocked on Erin's door and entered when she waved him in.

"Did you want something?" Erin asked. She motioned for Jim to sit down.

"I would like you to tell me why you told one of your agents to keep an eye on Jack and to get me and Audrey to leave. If you have a problem with me, Jack, or Audrey, you can come to me. You don't need to have one of your agents do your dirty work. And I don't appreciate you going behind my back," Jim replied. He saw the look of shock on Erin's face. He knew she didn't expect him to know or react this way. But he was starting to think that this job was way too much for her to handle. They couldn't afford any more mistakes. They had already made enough.

"Of course Jim. I'm sorry. You're right. I should have come to you," Erin replied. She didn't like that her people were turning on her. She should have gone to Sarah. Sarah was the only person here who did everything she asked without a second thought. She needed more people like her. She watched Jim leave and called Sarah in. This wasn't over between her and Jack. She knew that Curtis went to Jack, but she also knew that it was Jack that went to Secretary Heller and Audrey. She needed to get rid of Jack. She couldn't have him turning her people against him. He had already gotten to Chloe. He didn't need to get to anyone else. And now Jim wasn't on her side which was where she needed him. She would also need to get rid of Audrey. She would be able to talk Jim out of a lot of things. She couldn't have that either.

TBC…


End file.
